


And I held your hand through all of these years

by imapsychopath_imnotrude



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapsychopath_imnotrude/pseuds/imapsychopath_imnotrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and The Doctor are getting married again. She know everyone who gathers in the chapel to watch. Everyone she loves or ever has loved is there. But she doesn't realise just how far off she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I held your hand through all of these years

"How many times? Take off the brakes and use the bloody stabilisers!" river yelled over the groaning of the tardis.

"This is my tardis! I'll fly her how I want to!" the doctor yelled back. He instead flicked a lever which stopped everything, throwing them sideways. River landed on top of him, laughing and smiling.

"Make an entrance. Always was your way. Get up then!" she stood up and hauled him up with her. "And anyway, your tardis? You stole the damn machine! No offence old girl, River loves you enough to treat you properly." she patted the console and got what she only assumed was an appreciative hum from the time machine.

"Now where are we?" the doctor reached round and grabbed the red high heels hanging from the base of the scanner. He had stuck them on permanently, so he would always have a piece of her. "The gorian starbelt. Hifalax planet. Ah."

"What?"

"tardis. She takes us where we need to go."

"And?"

"see for yourself," he pushed the scanner round in her direction, "wedding chapel."

She gasped and her eyes went wide. They had already been married 15 times. And the wedding nights had been...well that was her secret, but she wouldn't say no to another.

"Looks like we need to change." she laughed. On closer inspection of the monitor, she gasped. "Doctor, is that my mother and father?"

Amy and Rory were sat at the from of the chapel.

"How did- a future version of us put them there didn't we?" she sighed.

"Probably. Spoilers. Come on people are waiting. He dragged her down the stairs to the wardrobe. It was more like a huge clothes store. River flicked through the dresses. Some were gaudy, some were old fashioned, some were more than a little daring and she was sure would give everyone who saw her in them a heart attack. She settle on a strapless white frock. It came down to her ankles at the front and flowed longer at the back. The bodice sparkled. It was then that she realise it was a proper wedding dress.

"Doctor," she shouted him from behind the screen she was stood at. "why in god's name do you have a wedding dress?"

"half the stuff in here is questionable. I have Henry the eighths portrait outfit in here and you want to know where I got your wedding dress..." he stopped at the end of the sentence.

"Aw sweetie, had you been anticipating another wedding?"

"Maybe..." he muttered. She just laughed and started to change.

"oh and before I forget," he appeared over the top of the screen and she yelped, holding the dress up to cover her up. "Oops I Erm just wanted to give you this." he handed her a glittering tiara.

"Oh sweetie it's beautiful. Who did you steal this from? Queen liz?" he just looked at her guiltily. "Oh my god! I always wondered why she hated you. Go get suited up you big idiot!" she laughed and he disappeared. The dress fit perfectly and hugged her figure. Always the traditionalist, the doctor had gotten her some flowers. Roses. But she didn't want to carry them down the aisle. Instead she took one and tucked it behind her ear then put the rest in her room while the doctor when out and waited at the altar. Leaning against the console she let out a little laugh. She couldn't believe they were doing this again. Properly this time.

"Alright Tardis you have two jobs. 1) keep those flowers alive. I have plans." the tardis groaned. "Oh shut up they're not dirty plans. Good lord! 2) play me something good to walk down the aisle to." a cheerier hum came from the tardis and she laughed again. Right then. She stood up straight and picked her gun up from the chair by the console. Looking radiant and full of confidence, she knew she was ready.

"Way better than a bouquet." she said and opened the door. Everyone stood up as the Tardis played the wedding march. A smile spread across her face and she took her first steps down the aisle. The doctor smiled too and Amy and Rory grinned at them both. Or rather Amy did while Rory mouthed what looked like, 'I was gonna be cool'.

The Doctor squinted and then his eyes widened at the gun in her hands. She just winked as she reached him and they entwined their fingers. The alien marrying them looked at them with soft eyes. They had been married so many times that this particular alien had wed them 5 times. Make that six now. It read out the vows for them to repeat and as River looked into the Doctor's eyes, nothing mattered. She no longer felt the eyes of everyone around them staring at them. Everyone she knew was there. Somehow Canton was there. Dorium's head was on a plinth. A younger father Octavian was there with his clerics. Everyone from the library expedition she had recently signed up for was there. That man. How did he do it?

They repeated their vows and put rings on each others fingers. That all passed in a blur. What lingered was the kiss. It was slow and gentle to start with but got deeper as she licked his lips and he opened his mouth. His hands wrapped round her, one holding her by the small of her back and the other in her hair. Her's were round his back. One pulled him closer and the other was playing with the tuft of hair at the nape of his neck. Nothing would matter in those moments. No one would be able to bother them. Like they were in their own little universe. The kiss finally broke after a good five or ten minutes. She turned to face everyone and smiled. A huge ball had been put up on the ceiling, filled with confetti. She shot at it and it exploded, filling the chapel with bits of pink paper. She ran through it holding the Doctor's hand. At the end of the aisle she was about to hop into the Tardis when something caught her eye. She peered round the tardis. When she had thought everyone had been there, she realised just how far off she had been. Because she saw a figure retreating the ceremony in a blur of a brown coat and red sneakers. He had been there. The youngster. The first time he had known her. Her Doctor...

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. Hope you like it and please review xxx


End file.
